The Great Pumpkin Drop
by Jennifer Cannon
Summary: A kidnapping, a doppelgänger and a microdot combine make it a very interesting Halloween for the Stetson family. Thanks to notyet for the title suggestion :
1. Chapter 1

**SMK Holiday Challenge- The Great Pumpkin Drop**

**Disclaimers: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belongs to Warner Brothers and Shoot The **

**Moon productions, and not to me. **

**Set several years after the fourth season-the mystery marriage is over and Lee and Amanda have a two-year old. References to "Odds On a Dead Pigeon" and "Triumvirate". Historical references to the attempted Soviet Coup d'etat in August of '91. **

**Thanks to NotYet for the title suggestion  
**

**October 29, 1991**

"Is it acceptable?" Dr. Worrell asked.

Ren Jepard stood and walked to the mirror. Silently he stared at the dark blond hair and the hazel eyes that looked back at him. Ren smiled.

"Better than acceptable-It's perfect," he said. "No one will be able to tell the difference."

"They don't call me the best plastic surgeon on the east coast for nothing, Mr. Jepard." Dr. Worrell said. "Even the vocal cord surgery-the voice is perfect. His own mother wouldn't notice a difference."

"Neither will his wife," Ren said. "You did a marvelous job, Doc."

"That's what they pay me for," Dr. Worrell said. He handed him a piece of paper. "Get this filled, the penicillin will help to ward off any post-surgical infection."

"Thank you," Ren folded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "Is there anything else?" He asked the Doctor.

"Just the matter of payment," the Doctor said.

"Ah yes, the payment." Ren reached into his coat. "Here's your payment." Dr. Worrell's eyes widened as he saw the pistol and silencer.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

Ren smiled. "I'm afraid I do have to do this," he said. "It's nothing personal, but I can't risk anything about me being traced back to you." He cocked the pistol. "I'm sure you understand."

There were two small popping noises, and Dr. Worrell fell backwards, a surprised look on his face and a bullet-hole right between his eyes. Ren Jepards casually pocketed the pistol and strolled out of the office, thinking about his next target.

**SMK SMK SMK**

"Lee, we can't." Amanda said.

"I don't think Billy's giving us a choice, Amanda." Lee said, watching out of the corner of his eye as his two year old daughter Jenna pushed one of Jamie's old trucks across the floor, making 'vroom vroom' noises. They had to keep an almost constant eye on her now, because these days Jenna seemed to be into everything. The smell of the roast chicken that Amanda was making for dinner filled the house.

"Well couldn't he find someone else?" Amanda said.

"He wants us, Amanda," Lee said. "Dimitri Patrov is only going to be in the country for one night. He's going to the Annual Great Pumpkin Masquerade Ball in DC and that's where he's going to pass us the microdot."

"And this microdot contains the plans for another possible Soviet Coup by the communist hardliners, just like the one that happened in August," Amanda said. Jenna walked over to her mother, handing her the truck. "Thank you, sweetheart," Amanda said to Jenna before turning back to Lee. "I understand that. What I don't understand is why it has to be us. Isn't this a simple courier assignment?"

"Mine!" Jenna said, removing the truck from Amanda's hands and resuming her 'vroom vroom' trek across the family room carpet.

"Actually it's priority one," Lee said. When Amanda gave him a questioning look, Lee explained. "Word on the street is that there's a price on Patrov's head-and that someone might try to assassinate him and destroy the microdot before we can get to it."

"Sassinate!" Jenna announced, sounding very pleased with herself and her newfound word. "Sassinate and destwoy Mic'odot!" Lee winced.

"We're really going to need to start watching what we say in front of Jenna," Lee said. "It's getting to the point where-oh thank you," Lee said as Jenna handed him her truck. "It's getting to the point where she repeats everything we say."

"Well she's at that stage," Amanda said. "And speaking of Jenna, what are we going to do about her that night? We were supposed to take her trick or treating, remember? Mother's on a cruise with Captain Curt and Jamie's going to a Halloween Party."

"Mine!" Jenna said again, making a grab for the truck out of Lee's hand. Lee held it just out of his daughter's reach.

"You mean it's not mine, munchkin?" He said, making a sad face.

Jenna's lower lip quivered slightly. "Mine, daddy," she said plaintively, staring at him with big brown eyes. "Pease?"

"Oh Lee, don't tease her," Amanda said. She went into the kitchen to check on the chicken.

"In that case, here you are," Lee handed her the truck, ruffling Jenna's silky blond hair with one hand. "I couldn't say no to those eyes." Jenna smiled as she resumed her game once again.

"Amanda," Lee said. "What about that babysitter we used once-I think her name was Laurie? She was pretty good with Jenna."

"Who do you think Jamie's taking to his Halloween Party?" Amanda said. From the kitchen came the sound of an oven door opening and then closing. "Last time Laurie was here she and Jamie hit it off almost immediately."

"Ah…" Lee said, trying to think. Amanda had once said that family life and The Agency didn't always go well together; this was one of the times that he had to agree. "Francine could do it," he said. "She always makes a big fuss over Jenna when she comes over."

Amanda came in from the kitchen, baster still in hand. "Francine?" she said, her tone doubtful. "Lee, I know Francine likes Jenna, but I think she'd be just a little overwhelmed by having to take a two-year-old trick or treating."

"Amanda, we have to think of something," Lee said as he stood up and walked over to her. "I don't think Billy's going to let us off the hook for this one."

Amanda put her arms around her husband's neck. "We'll think of something, don't worry," she said. "In the meantime, I need you to make a little trip to the grocery store."

"The grocery store, hmm?" Lee murmured, leaning in for a kiss. "I knew there was a reason you were suddenly being so friendly."

"That's not the only reason, Stetson," Amanda said. Lee's lips captured hers-the kiss seemed to go on forever before it was broken by a pair of tiny hands tugging at their pants legs.

"Mommy, potty," Jenna said, stretching up on her tiptoes and holding her arms up.

"That's a summons you can't ignore," Lee said as Amanda bent down to pick up Jenna. "All right, what do we need at the store?"

"Some coffee and bacon for tomorrow morning," Amanda said. "Oh, and if you could get a little bottle of wine to go with the chicken that'd be nice."

"Wine?" Jenna asked.

"Not for you, munchkin," Lee said to Jenna as he gave his wife and daughter a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you-I'll be right back."

**SMK SMK SMK**

"Thank you," Lee said, as he took his change from the cashier.

"Have a nice evening, Mr. Stetson," the checkout girl said. Lee picked up his bag and went out into the parking lot. As he was putting the bag into the trunk, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," a weirdly familiar voice said. "But I think this dance is mine."

Before Lee had time to react something sharp-a needle?-plunged into his arm and the world went black.

**TBC**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**October 29, 1991**

**9:00 PM**

Where was he?

Lee opened his eyes, seeing only darkness at first. His head pounded with pain. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was the supermarket, a voice, a pain in his arm, and then-nothing. Lee tried to see if he could move or stand only to discover that his arms and legs were securely tied to a chair. There was a click and a single light bulb dimly illuminated the room. Lee could see a blurry figure standing right in front of him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Stetson," a man's voice said. "I was beginning to think I'd given you a little too much."

Lee frowned. There was something about that voice that was familiar, and as his eyesight cleared a little and the figure stepped closer, he could see why.

Lee Stetson was staring at a perfect double of himself. Everything was identical, even down to the clothes the man wore-for a moment Lee was too shocked to speak. Amanda had been right when she'd told him years ago about coming face to face with her doppelganger Karen. Seeing someone who looked just like you was definitely an unsettling experience.

"Who are you?" Lee said.

"Funny question to ask," the man said, walking closer to Lee. "Don't you know? Your agency once gave me safe passage out of the country along with one hundred thousand dollars in spending money." He paused. "Of course, that was after your bullets nearly put an end to my life. You probably didn't think I'd survive, did you? Or did you even check?"

"Believe me, I checked." Lee said. He remembered the case clearly; it had all started with Amanda receiving a one-hundred thousand dollar paycheck, and had ended with the capture of a trio within the Agency who'd tried to take US policy into their own hands. "Ren Jepard."

"At your service," Ren smiled.

"So is that what this all about?" Lee said. He had to look away from him Ren as he spoke. The thought of that man wearing his face made him feel ill. "Some sort of revenge?"

"Nothing so crass," Ren said. "Though it does give me pleasure to use you to achieve my goals. Let's just say that I'm being paid by certain parties to make sure that Mr. Patrov never has a chance to give you that microdot at the ball."

"What certain parties?" Lee asked, his mind racing. It had to be someone within the Agency-no one else would know that he and Amanda were assigned to that case.

"Now that'd be telling," Ren said. "And I really don't have time to waste. Your wife and family must be wondering what happened to you. If I don't put in an appearance they'll start to worry." Lee noticed that Ren was now wearing his jacket. Ren reached into the jacket's pocket, pulling out Lee's wallet and flipping through it. "I must say that you and Amanda have a beautiful child."

"You keep your hands off my family," Lee said through gritted teeth, trying to rise from the chair. "You so much as lay a finger on any of them and I swear-"

Ren Jepard burst out laughing. "You'll what, Mr. Stetson?" he said. "Right now you're not in a position to do much of anything. I have no reason to harm your family, providing they don't interfere with my plans."

"What about me?" Lee said, not believing a word this man said for one second.

"You're another matter, Mr. Stetson," Ren said. "But you're worthless to me dead. The secrets you hold are very valuable-I'm sure there are many governments who would pay me to get their hands on you." Lee watched as Ren pulled out a small clear bottle and a hypodermic needle. He filled the needle, clear liquid squirting out of the top. "So right now, I need you to stay put." Lee tried to move away but the ropes held him too tightly; he felt the sting of the needle in his arm.

I'll find a way back, Amanda, Lee thought. Just don't give up.

The world faded away as he lost consciousness.

**TBC**  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**October 29, 1991**

**10:00 PM**

When the doorbell rang Amanda ran headlong down the stairs to answer it, praying that it wouldn't be the police-or worse yet, someone from the Agency with bad news. When she saw Lee standing there all the things she'd been planning to say to him faded away. All Amanda could do was pull him inside and hold on to him, feeling his body close to her own and burying her head in his shoulder. .

"Lee you just about scared me to death," she said, finally, reluctantly pulling away. Amanda stepped back, looking into Lee's eyes. "Where were you?"

For a moment Lee said nothing. He just stared at her, his expression unreadable. "I was out," he said finally.

"Out?" Amanda said incredulously. "Lee, you go to the grocery store, which is ten minutes away, come back four hours later and all you can tell me is that you went out?

"The groceries are in the trunk," Lee said. "I can go and get them if you want, Amanda."

"Leave them," Amanda said. "I don't care about the groceries, Lee. I care about you. Tell me what you were doing all this time." Her voice was rising as she spoke. There was a noise on the steps- Amanda turned around to see Jamie, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. The expression on her younger son's face was worried.

"Everything okay, mom?" Jamie said.

"Everything's fine, Jamie," Amanda told him. "Lee and I are just having a discussion. We'll try and keep it down."

"Okay," Jamie said, in the middle of a yawn.. "G'nite." Amanda waited until Jamie was all the way upstairs before turning back to face her husband.

"Just tell me where you were," she said, quiet anger filling her voice. "It's way past dinner. I had to give Jenna her bath and put her to bed myself, not to mention doing the dishes, which I did even though it was your night to do the dishes."

"Would you just stop babbling?" Lee said. He stepped forward and for some reason Amanda found herself taking an involuntary step back. Something in his eyes unnerved her. "I had some last minute work to do at the office and later I stopped by Nedlinger's for a drink. No big deal. Now may we please call it a night?"

Amanda shook her head. "Nice try, but I called the office, Lee. Did you think I wouldn't? I spoke to Billy and Francine and you weren't there." She took a deep breath. "So I'm asking you to tell me where you were."

"And I'm telling you to quit nagging me!" Lee said. The harshness of his tone caused Amanda to flinch. "Look, I'm tired, Amanda. We'll talk later." He turned to go upstairs, but Amanda blocked his way.

"When you're ready to be honest with me," she said. "You can come upstairs. Until then you're sleeping on the couch."

Lee stared at her for a moment, and for a moment Amanda was worried that he might try and push his way past her. "Fine," he said shortly. "I'll be down here. Good night."

Amanda went upstairs, unable to shake her growing conviction. Something had changed, she thought, sitting down on her bed. And something was very wrong.

"Crazy," she whispered to herself. What could have possibly changed in the space of four hours? She had to be imagining things, and yet-Amanda picked up the phone in her bedroom and dialed information.

"Washington, DC.-Nedlinger's," she said to the operator, who dialed the number for her.

"Hello," Amanda said, when the bartender answered. "This is Amanda Stetson-oh hello. No, I'm fine, everything's fine. Kids are fine too. Look, this is going to sound like a strange question, but was Lee there tonight?" Her fingers clutched the receiver. "A woman? Are you sure?"

"I thought it was strange too, Mrs. Stetson," the voice on the other end of the line said. "I know how devoted he is to his family nowadays. It was just a brief meeting, though. Five minutes at the most. I've never seen her before, but they did seem to be very chummy. I'm sure there's a good reason for it. "

"Yes," Amanda said. "There must be a good reason. Thank you, good night." She hung up the phone and put her face in her hands.

"What is going on?" She whispered. But there was no reply.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**October 30, 1991**

**7:30 AM **

Breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Amanda still believed that, but this particular morning she didn't really feel like eating it. Last night had been horrible. She'd hardly slept a wink; each time she closed her eyes the fight and her call to Nedlinger's replayed themselves in her mind.

It would have been comforting, Amanda thought, to know that Lee was feeling just as bad about the way things ended, but this morning Amanda had heard him whistling loudly in the shower. Thank goodness Lee hadn't come downstairs yet. Amanda didn't even know if she could bring herself to look at him, let alone think about what she would say.

"Mom," Jamie said. He had already inhaled his cereal and was drinking the last of his orange juice. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Jamie" Amanda insisted. "I'm just a little tired. It was a long day."

Jamie looked skeptical. "Whatever you say." He stood, grabbing his backpack from the hook by the door. "I have to go-I'm meeting Laurie before school. Love you." He gave Amanda a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Oh before I forget," Amanda said. "Philip called yesterday-he's coming home from Georgetown this weekend and he wanted to know if you would go to a Redskins game with him."

"With wormbrain?" Jamie said teasingly. "You know the only reason he comes home is to get you to do his laundry, Mom."

"Wormbain!" Jenna said, pausing in the middle of feeding herself Cheerios to grin at her older brother. Jamie laughed.

"That's right, Jenna," he said. " Philip's a wormbrain."

"Pillips a wormbain," Jenna repeated solemnly.

"Jamie," Amanda said, her hand on her forehead, the beginnings of a headache starting to take shape. "Don't call your brother a wormbain-I mean wormbrain-in front of your sister."

"Okay, Mom," Jamie said. "See you." Then he was out the door.

Jenna resumed eating her cereal, carefully slurping all the milk in her spoon. "Sweetheart that's really good," Amanda said. "You've hardly got any on your bib at all."

"That is really good." Lee's voice came from behind her. Startled, Amanda turned around to see him leaning against the kitchen door.

"Morning," she said stiffly. "Let me get you some cereal."

"Thanks, Amanda," Lee said, walking over to where Jenna was sitting in her booster seat. "How's my princess this morning?"

Jenna said nothing. Instead she put two chubby hands over her face and peered out through her fingers.

"Peek-a-boo, Jenna!" Lee said, sitting in the chair beside his daughter. "I see you!" But Jenna refused to respond and didn't remove her hands from her face.

That was odd, Amanda thought, pouring some cereal and a little milk into a bowl . The two-year old usually only did that out of shyness when she was first introduced to strangers. Still Amanda knew from experience that the moods of a toddler could be as changeable as night and day. Pouring a glass of orange juice, she grabbed a spoon and sat everything on the table in front of her husband.

"Thank you, Amanda," Lee said. "And listen, I'm really sorry about last night, okay? I should have called you. It was really inconsiderate."

"Yes it was," Amanda said. "But I don't think this is the time and place to discuss it, Lee." And definitely not the place to confront him with what she'd learned about Nedlinger's, she silently added. Amanda took Jenna's bib off and lifted her out of her booster seat. "I need to take Jenna to nursery school-you and I will talk later. Can you take care of the breakfast things?"

"Hey, it's the least I can do," Lee stood up and wrapped his arms around her. For one moment Amanda could make herself believe that last night hadn't happened and everything really was back to normal. Her eyes closed as Lee leaned forward…

"No!" Jenna cried. "No, Mommy! No!" Her daughter's voice was so frantic that Amanda's eyes opened. For one brief moment she thought saw a flash of fury in Lee's eyes as he looked at Jenna. Then it was gone and he was all smiles again.

"I think that the princess wants to go to nursery school," Lee said.

"Not a pwincess, Mommy," Jenna said, before Amanda gently shushed her, shifting Jenna to her other hip.

"I think you're right," Amanda said. "See you at work, then-don't forget to pick Jenna up from school at two-thirty."

"No problem," Lee said. "I'll pick up our costumes at the same time."

"Costumes?" Amanda said blankly.

"For the masquerade ball, remember?" Lee said. "Patrov? The microdot? Don't tell me you've forgotten, Amanda."

"I haven't forgotten," Amanda said, even though she actually had. With all that had happened yesterday evening the microdot and the masquerade ball had slipped her mind. Amanda sighed. That was yet another thing they still had to discuss-who was going to take Jenna trick or treating that night. Lee bent forward again, his lips brushing her cheek this time.

"I'll be seeing you, Mrs. Stetson," he said.

TBC  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**October 30, 1991**

**11:00 AM**

They decided to meet at Nedlinger's again. Because it was still  
technically morning, the place was relatively empty and there would be  
no one around to overhear their conversation.

"How is she taking it?" the woman said, her dark eyes looking into his over the rim of her wineglass.

"Not very well," Ren said. "I don't think she's on to me, but she knows something's wrong."

"Just a little while longer," the woman said. "In the meantime, try and play it cool. I would hate for you to have to dispose of Mrs. Stetson-we don't need complications this close to completion."

"And Scarecrow?" Ren said.

She laughed. "Head full of straw-and drugs. He's no trouble at all."

"A little overconfident, aren't we?" Ren said.

"I'm as confident as I need to be," the woman said. "Like I said-no trouble."

Ren swallowed down the rest of his whisky and soda. "And what will you do if he does become a problem?" he asked.

The woman snapped her fingers. "Then he goes six feet under," she said, placing her hand on top of his. "After all, we're a team, aren't we?"

"Sure babe," Ren Jepard smiled. "We're a team."

**SMK SMK SMK**

_Amanda was surrounded by fog, everywhere she looked. The moisture from the fog clung to her skin and hair-as hard as she tried, she couldn't see any way out. "Help!" she called out as loud as she could. "Someone please help me!" But the sound was swallowed up by the fog and didn't carry very far. So Amanda kept running, until she couldn't run anymore. Then she saw a familiar figure, standing in the distance with his back to her._

_"Lee," Amanda said. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. It feels like I've been wandering in this fog forever and no matter where I go I can't find a way out…" her voice faltered as she realized he wasn't responding. Amanda touched Lee's shoulder and as he turned to face her, she could see the reason why._

_He had no face._

_"Amanda!" A woman's voice was calling her name. Her Mother?_

"Amanda, wake up!" A woman's voice said. Startled, Amanda opened her eyes, and looked up to see Francine.

"Here," A steaming mug of coffee was plunked down in front of her. "You look like you could use this," Francine said.

"Thank you," Amanda said, rubbing her hands over her face and trying to wake herself up. She took a small sip of the coffee. "I needed that. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"So I gathered," Francine said. "Where's Lee?"

"Lee?" Amanda said. "Oh-well-he had to go out. He said he had some errands to run." Actually, Lee had said very little about where he was going-it was obvious he was trying to avoid a discussion about last night.

"Is everything okay, Amanda?" Francine asked, a rare look of concern flitting across her features.

"Everything's fine," Amanda said, with false brightness. "Why shouldn't it be?" Francine said nothing, just stared at her. Amanda sighed. "I'm so sorry- I'm a terrible liar, Francine."

"That much I know," Francine said. "Look, does it have to do with the reason you called us last night?" Amanda fell silent, looking down at her desk. "Want to talk about it?" Francine said.

Amanda nodded. Francine wasn't generally someone that she confided in, but right now she badly needed to talk to someone. "Lee didn't get home until ten o'clock," Amanda said. "And then when he finally came home he told me a ridiculous story about coming here to work and then going to Nedlinger's. It turned out to be half-true."

"He went to Nedlinger's?" Francine asked.

"He went to Nedlinger's all right," Amanda said as she took a shaky breath. "He was there with another woman."

"Oh my-" Francine said, falling silent for a moment. "Amanda, something else must be going on. That doesn't sound like Lee at all."

"Doesn't it?" Amanda said. "What about the Lee that had not just one, but four black books, Francine? Every time I turned around he used to be with some other woman. Remember that? There was Randi, Margo, Leslie-"

"That's just it, Amanda," Francine said. "Used to be. Look, I know I didn't exactly support you and Lee's relationship in the beginning, but since he's been with you and had Jenna, he's been a different person. He wouldn't do this to you, I know it."

A different person, Amanda thought. That was what Lee seemed like last night-only not in a good way. Last night it had felt like someone had taken her husband and replaced him with a stranger. "Maybe I don't know him as well as I thought I did," she said.

"Look, just promise me you'll talk to Lee before jumping to any conclusions," Francine said.

"I promise," Amanda said.

"Good," Francine said. "Listen, you haven't seen Julie around here, have you?"

"Haven't seen her all morning," Amanda said. Julie Porter was Francine's new assistant. A recent college graduate, she'd started working for the Agency a little over a month ago. Personally Amanda thought that Julie was a pleasant person, albeit very quiet and shy. But Francine had other opinions.

Francine rolled her eyes. "I swear," she said. "The past couple of days that girl's been disappearing on me-and now she's over half-an-hour late back from lunch. Those reports of mine need to be typed and turned into Billy by two."

"Well listen," Amanda said. "I don't have much to do right now, so if you want to bring me the reports I can type them right up for you."

Francine smiled gratefully. "Thank you-that would be a big help," she said. "I'll go get them. Oh and Amanda-if you need to talk later, you know where to reach me."

"I'll keep it in mind," Amanda said, though personally she doubted whether talking would do much good. Her husband seemed to be slipping away from her and there didn't seem to be much that Amanda could do about it.

**October 30, 1991**

**4:30 PM**

Amanda added some more broth and spices to the chicken soup she was making as she held the phone against her ear. "Yes, Miss Pierce, I certainly understand your concern." She said. "And no, I don't know where Jenna could have picked up that word, but I'm sure she doesn't want to assassinate anybody…Oh I agree, it was wrong of her to say that to little Carl Mitchell and yes, I will be more careful about what she sees on TV. Bye, Miss. Pierce." Amanda hung up the cordless phone on its receiver and went into the family room.

"Lee, I just got a call from Jenna's teacher," she began. Lee held up his hand.

"I'm watching the movie," he told her.

"Yeah mom, this is my favorite part," Jamie said.

Amanda sat on the couch beside Lee and watched as the girl on the screen opened her eyes. Her face was an expressionless mask. The man who had been leaning over her drew back with a horrified expression.

"I went to sleep, Miles, and it happened," the girl said in a cold voice.

"Oh, Becky." Miles said sadly.

"You were right," Becky said. .

"I should never have left you," Miles said.

"Stop acting like a fool, Miles, and accept us!" Becky snapped.

"No!" Miles gasped. "Never!"

"Jamie, isn't there something else we can watch with Jenna in the room?" Amanda said.

"Come on, Mom, Invasion of the Bodysnatchers is my favorite Halloween movie," Jamie said. "And it's not like Jenna's paying attention anyway." He was right, Amanda realized. Jenna was sitting on a blanket in the middle of the floor, playing with foam blocks as she sang a little song to herself. Amanda looked back at the screen again, as the man was now running down the highway, screaming at people that if they didn't get away soon, they could be next.

"Did you pick up the costumes for the ball?" Amanda asked Lee.

Lee wore an irritated expression on his face. He had a black bag in his lap and he was going through some of the contents. "I told you that I would," he said. "I'll show them to you later."

"What's in the bag?" Amanda said.

"Things that don't concern you," Lee said. Those five words felt like a slap to the face. Amanda felt tears sting her eyes.

"Fine," she said frostily. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Lee's only response to that was a wave of his hand.

Pod people, Amanda thought with a little shiver. Maybe the idea wasn't so far-fetched after all. She went back to the kitchen and stirred the soup, making sure to turn the burner down to simmer so it wouldn't reduce too much. From the family room Amanda suddenly heard Jenna's voice.

"Pease see it?"

"No," Lee said.

"Pease," Jenna said. "Pease! Peeeeese!!" The last word was a shriek. Suddenly Amanda heard a thud, followed by the sound of Jenna crying.

"No!" Jamie shouted. Amanda dropped the spoon and ran into the family room. Jenna was lying on the floor. Jamie stood in front of Jenna and blocked a very angry Lee.

"What's going on?" Amanda said, scooping Jenna into her arms and giving her a brief examination. Thankfully she seemed to be unhurt, at least physically. Jenna buried her face in Amanda's chest, sobbing convulsively.

Jamie looked angry-Amanda didn't think she'd ever seen her son so angry. "Lee knocked her down, mom," he said. "Then he lifted his arm like he was going to hit her."

"She was being a brat, she deserved it," Lee said. "Amanda, you heard her, didn't you?"

Amanda looked disbelievingly into her husband's hazel eyes. They were cold and held no trace of compassion for the little girl who was sobbing in her arms. Amanda felt the same kind of horror that the man in the movie must have felt.

"She's a two-year old, Lee. What's your excuse? Get out," Amanda said. Lee opened his mouth to say something, but Amanda didn't let him. Her words came fast and furious. "I don't know what you're hiding and I don't know what your problem is, but until you resolve it you're not welcome here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Lee said. "I'll just get my things."

"Leave them," Amanda said. "I'll have them sent to you later."

Lee stared at her for a moment, saying nothing. "Fine," he said. The front door slammed shut. Amanda's legs suddenly felt too weak and shaky to support her weight. Slowly she crumpled down onto the sofa, still holding Jenna. The little girl's cries had turned into small hiccups, and Amanda patted Jenna's damp back absently.

"You need anything, mom?" Jamie asked.

Amanda was amazed that she still knew how to speak. "No sweetheart," she said. "I'm fine. Thank you for protecting your sister."

"You're welcome. I've never seen Lee act that way before," Jamie said. "What's going on?"

"I wish I knew," Amanda said. "Sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs-I'll be fine, I promise." Jamie started slowly up the stairs. "I love you," Amanda called.

"I love you too," Jamie said. Amanda heard her son's door close. I'll be fine, she thought, closing her eyes. How can I be fine when my world's just fallen apart?

"Bag," Jenna said, squirming in Amanda's arms. Amanda's eyes opened; she noticed the bag lying open beside her on the sofa. "Was this what you wanted from Daddy?" Amanda asked Jenna.

"Not Daddy," Jenna shook her head, a stubborn expression on her tearstained face. "No Daddy. Daddy is nice. Can I see it, Mommy?" Her daughter reached towards the bag.

"Not now," Amanda said, smoothing Jenna's hair. "Let Mommy look first, okay?"

"'Kay," Jenna said grudgingly.

With one hand Amanda sorted through the contents. There was a rifle scope but no rifle, some ammunition clips-Amanda's hand wrapped around a cylindrical object and she pulled it out. It was a penicillin bottle-the name on the side read L. Stetson and the prescribing physician was listed as a Dr. Worrell. But Lee was allergic to penicillin-severely allergic, in fact.

A different person, Amanda thought, realization dawning as all the pieces clicked into place. Maybe that's because he really was. She had no idea who this man wearing Lee's face was or what had happened to her Lee, but she was going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**October 30. 1991 **

**5:00 PM**

Most of the chicken soup ended up having to go into a Ziploc bag in the freezer. Amanda didn't have much of an appetite and neither did Jamie. Jenna had managed to eat three mouthfuls before she'd pushed it away, declaring that she wasn't hungry and she wanted her Daddy. Now Amanda sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, dialing the number that was on the prescription bottle. So far it was her only lead.

"Plastic Surgery Associates of Alexandria," a bored-sounding girl on the other end of the line said. "This is Caitlin-how may I direct your call?"

"Is Dr. Worrell there?" Amanda asked.

There was a long pause. "Who is this?" Caitlin asked.

"This is Amanda Stetson," Amanda said. "I'm the wife of one of his patients-Lee Stetson? My husband needs another prescription. Can I talk to the doctor, please?"

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible." Caitlin said.

"Why?" Phone in hand, Amanda walked into the family room. Jenna was sitting on the sofa with her thumb in her mouth, holding her favorite blanket and watching a Sesame Street video. Amanda put an arm around her and Jenna curled up against her side. "Has something happened to Dr. Worrell?" Amanda said.

"You could say that," Caitlin said. "He was murdered yesterday."

"Oh my gosh," Amanda said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that. He seemed like such a sweet man."

"Yeah, he really was," Caitlin said, her voice suddenly tearful sounding. "He certainly didn't deserve to be shot, you know? Listen-there's going to be a memorial service this Friday. You can come if you want. "

Shot, Amanda thought. It had to be connected to whatever had happened to Lee-it was too much of a coincidence otherwise. "I would love to do that," Amanda said, "but in the meantime I still have this prescription for my husband that needs to be changed. Can someone else help me?"

"But that doesn't make any sense," Caitlin said. "Dr. Worrell only had one patient, just like I told the police. And his name wasn't Lee Stetson."

"Only one patient?" Amanda said. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Caitlin said hotly. "Dr. Worrell was real secretive about him too-I wasn't allowed to see the records before the surgery and I only ever knew his first name. He was so good-looking, you know, for an old guy. He had like the most amazing hazel eyes, you know? I don't know why he needed plastic surgery, unless he'd been really ugly or deformed before."

And I thought I could babble, Amanda mused. This girl could give me a run for my money. "See that sounds just like my husband," she said to Caitlin. "Are you sure his first name wasn't Lee?"

"No, not Lee," Caitlin said. "It was Ren. I remembered that because it was like a really unusual name."

Amanda hung up, placing the cordless beside her on the sofa. "Ren Jepard," she whispered. It had to be him-the man who'd tried to kill her five years ago over a situation that had erupted when she'd received his check by mistake. The thought that Ren Jepard-that he'd been in this house, so close to Jamie and Jenna, made her shiver. The question was, why was he here? This was an awful lot of trouble to go through for just revenge. Amanda rubbed the center of her forehead with her hand. If she wasn't so tired and worried she'd be able to think more clearly. Her mind went back to what Lee-Ren-had said to her this morning. The costumes for the masquerade ball- Of course. Ren Jepard must be the assassin that Lee had been talking about. Dimitri Patrov would hand over the microdot to the man paid to destroy both it and him, and no one would be any wiser. And Lee, her Lee. Was he even still alive?

"Don't think like that, Amanda," she murmured. She had to believe that Lee was still alive, and she had to concentrate on finding and rescuing him. There wasn't much time. Amanda looked down at Jenna, who had fallen asleep and was curled up like a little cat. She reached out one finger, smoothing her daughter's cheek. Somehow Jenna had known all along.

"Don't you worry, munchkin," Amanda told her. "I'll bring your Daddy home." Picking up the phone again, she dialed the Agency's number.

**October 30, 1991**

**5:20 PM**

Lee slowly opened his eyes and gave a soft groan. His head felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on it. He'd lost track of how many times he'd come to, only to have yet another needle jammed into his arm. Lee wondered how long he'd been here-and how long Ren had been out there, taking his place with his associates, with his family. With Amanda-the thought of that man touching Amanda, his Amanda, sent him into a blind panic He had to get out of here, and soon.

His vision was clearing now, and Lee could see that he was in some sort of warehouse. Daylight shown down through windows high above, illuminating the stacks of crates that were piled upon each other. The crates would work. Lee moved his body back and forth as he scooted backwards, being careful not to fall over. Now that he was closer to the crates he could see that one of them had a protruding nail. Lee moved further backwards, angling his chair so that his bound wrists touched the nail, and he moved his wrists back and forth. The nail sawed into the thick rope. He had to hurry-something told him that there wasn't much time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers in first chapter **

**Chapter Seven **

**October 30, 1991**

**5:30 PM**

It was the height of happy-hour in Nedlinger's. The couple was seated in a table at the back, away from prying eyes and ears. It was just the right place for a couple to have an intimate moment; but the current conversation taking place was far from intimate.

"I can't believe you got yourself kicked out!" the woman's voice came out in an angry hiss. "What were you thinking about, Ren?"

"You weren't there, okay?" Ren said. "That brat of Stetson's is impossible. If the other kid hadn't interfered I would have done a lot more than just push her down."

The woman's dark eyes flashed. "The great King Cobra," she said. "Shot down by a toddler."

Ren's hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. "You should watch what you say," he said, squeezing her arm. "You know that I've killed people for less."

The woman jerked her hand away. "Don't threaten me," she said. "You realize you probably made her suspicious? What if she talks to someone at the agency, Ren? This could blow the whole thing."

"I'll deal with it," Ren said. "After this evening the Stetsons will no longer be any trouble."

**October 30, 1991**

**6:00 PM**

"Mom, I'm telling you I don't want to go," Jamie said.

Amanda was in her son's bedroom, throwing some clothes and other things into an overnight bag. "And I'm telling you that you don't have a choice," she said. "You're going to stay with your father and Carrie for a couple of days. I've already called them and they're expecting you." Amanda zipped up the bag-after all these years with Lee she'd become an expert on packing quickly.

"What about Jenna?" Jamie said.

"Jenna's staying with Francine," Amanda said. Personally she still had doubts about Francine's ability to handle a child that age, but Francine had assured her that it would be no problem.

"Okay, but have you forgotten about the party tomorrow night?" Jamie said. "Laurie will be mad if I stand her up and you said I could borrow the car."

"Well if it's safe to go I'll tell your father and you can borrow his car if you want," Amanda said, handing the bag to her son. "If not, they'll be other parties."

"This is about The Agency, isn't it?" Jamie said.

"Yes," Amanda said, trying to think of what else she could tell him. She and Lee had decided to tell both Philip and Jamie about their work last January. Amanda really wasn't sure of what their reaction would be, but surprisingly they seemed to take it pretty well. Jamie had even said that he thought having spies for parents was 'pretty cool'. The question was, how would he feel now that it was interfering with his social life and his very first girlfriend? "Jamie it has something to do with what happened this afternoon with- Lee. I can't give you any more details right now-"

"Because it could put me in danger, I know," Jamie said. "Just promise me one thing, Mom. Be careful."

Amanda hugged Jamie tightly. "I will," she said. "Thank you for being so good about this."

Downstairs, Jenna started yelling. "Want out! Want out! Want out!"

"She hates that playpen, you know." Jamie said with a grin as he broke away from his mother's embrace.

"I know, but it's the only way to get her to stay in one place," Amanda said. "If you'll lock all the doors I'll get Jenna and her bag and then we can leave." They went downstairs, where Amanda intercepted Jenna, who was making a valiant effort to try and pull herself up and over the top of the playpen.

"Just where do think you're going, young lady?" Amanda said as she grabbed the two year old, who was already dressed in a jacket and hat for going out in the chilly October weather. "Didn't I tell you to stay?"

"Don't want to, Mommy." Jenna said. "We go out?"

"Yes, we're going out." Amanda grabbed Jenna's bag in one hand while balancing Jenna in the other. "Jamie!" she called.

"I'm afraid Jamie has a little bit of a problem," A man's voice said. Jamie walked slowly into the family room towards Amanda. His face was pale, his eyes large and frightened behind his glasses-and it was easy to see why. Lee-no, not Lee, Amanda thought. Ren-he had a gun jammed right up against her son's side. Ren's expression was so cold, so alien, so different from the Lee she knew that Amanda wondered how she could have ever been fooled. Jenna stiffened in her mother's arms and Amanda fought to stay calm for her sake.

"Glad to see you're all packed, Mrs. Stetson," Ren Jepard said. "Because you and your lovely family are going for a little ride with me."

"Where are you taking us?" Amanda said.

"You mean you haven't guessed?" Ren said. "You're going to join your husband."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**October 30, 1991**

**6:15 PM**

"Just get in the car and drive, Mrs. Stetson," Ren said, "The children can sit in the backseat."

"Look, it's me you want," Amanda said. "Let them go."

Ren cocked the pistol. "I'd feel better if the children came along." His voice was soft, but the threat was unmistakable. "That way I know you won't pull any heroics. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," Amanda said, knowing she was going to have to play along until she could think of a way out. "Jamie, get in the backseat." She said.

"Mom," Jamie said.

"Just do it, sweetheart," Amanda said, not taking her eyes away from Ren as she spoke. She heard the sound of the car door opening and closing.

"I have to put Jenna in her safety seat." Amanda said to Ren.

"Fine," Ren said. He uncocked the pistol, still keeping it trained on Amanda and Jenna. "Just hurry up-we don't have all day."

Amanda fastened the toddler securely into her seat. Thankfully, Jenna didn't put up the fight she usually did.

"Mom, I don't understand. Why is Lee doing this?" Jamie whispered.

"That's not Lee," Amanda said. At Jamie's confused expression, she said. "I'll explain later. Can you keep Jenna quiet in the backseat? We don't need to have her upset."

"I'll do it," Jamie said. Amanda had never felt prouder of her son than she did at that moment.

"Are you done?" Ren asked. Amanda closed the door and nodded. "Now we're getting in the car-you're driving."

Amanda got in the car while Ren slid into the passenger seat, still keeping his gun trained on her. Amanda put the keys in the ignition and started the engine

"I'd still like to know where we're going," she said

"Like I said, just drive," Ren said. "I know the way."

**October 30, 1991**

**6:40 PM**

Dusk was falling as they drove past a row of warehouses alongside the Potomac River. During the day most of these places were bustling with activity, but now it was like a ghost town. Looking in her rearview mirror, Amanda looked at Jenna and Jamie. Jenna was napping, her head lolling to one side while Jamie held his sister's tiny hand in his.

The light was too dim to see her son's facial expression, but Amanda knew that he must be terrified.

Don't worry, she thought. I'll find some way to get us out of this.

"Stop here," Ren ordered. Amanda put the car into park and turned off the engine. "Now, everyone out."

"Please-I'm begging you- just leave the children here," Amanda said.

"I won't ask you again," Ren said. "Unless you want me to deal with them here."

"I'll get Jenna," Jamie said, his voice shaking slightly. Jenna gave a little cry of protest when Jamie picked her up out of the seat. Amanda could hear Jamie shushing her. The streetlights were beginning to come on now, bathing the scene in a golden glow.

"Where now?" Amanda asked.

"Straight ahead, inside that warehouse," Ren said. "First you, then your children. I'll be right behind them- I don't need to tell you what happens if you try anything."

The warehouse smelt of damp and sawdust. The only light Amanda could see came from a single bulb on the ceiling. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers, pulling her behind a stack of crates. Another hand covered Amanda's mouth, stifling her startled cry.

"Amanda it's me," Lee whispered into her ear.

He took his had away from her mouth. "Lee, the children-" Amanda whispered back. "He'll kill them."

Peeking around the side of the crates she could see Jamie and Jenna. The toddler was walking now, holding her brother's hand and they were both moving slowly forward. Right behind them was Ren, holding a gun.

"Mrs. Stetson," Ren said, looking from side to side, his eyes searching for her. "I warned you what would happen if you tried any funny business. You'll really don't want me to get angry and take it out on your children, do you?"

Ren was standing right next to the crates. Summoning all her strength, Amanda pushed the crate, shouting for Jamie and Jenna to run. The crate missed Ren, falling and breaking beside him, but it distracted his attention from the children and that's what mattered. In that second Lee grabbed the other man from behind, knocking the weapon out of his hand. Then he spun Ren Jepard around.

"You really don't want me to get angry, pal." Lee told the man. "I'll take it out on you." Two quick punches-one to the gut and one to the face- caused Ren Jepard to slump to the floor, unconscious. Lee took out his handcuffs, securing the man to small pipe protruding from the floor.

Lee turned towards Amanda and her heart actually skipped a beat.

In the dim light she could see his clothes-the same clothes that he'd been wearing when she'd sent him to the grocery store over a day ago-somehow it seemed like it had been much longer. He was dirty and disheveled, but unmistakably Lee. Her Lee. Even in this light there was no mistaking the love and concern in his face. How could she have ever thought that Ren-her eyes pricked with sudden tears.

"Amanda, are you all right?" Lee asked. "He didn't hurt you or the kids, did he?"

"I'm fine," Amanda said, brushing tears from her face. "We're fine. It's just-it's awfully good to see you again"

"It's awfully good to see you too," Lee said. "I wasn't sure if I ever would. I love you so much, Amanda." And then his mouth was on hers, kissing her hungrily, his hands cupping and stroking the sides of her face. Amanda's hands rested on the back of his neck, her fingers intertwining with his hair.

"I love you too, Stetson" Amanda said huskily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**October 30, 1991**

**6:45 PM**

"Mom!" Jamie ran up to them, carrying Jenna in his arms. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Amanda hugged her son tightly and kissed Jenna on the forehead.

"And Lee, is he-" Jamie's voice faded away as he looked at the unconscious Ren Jepard, and then to Lee and Amanda. Realization dawned in his features.

"That's what you meant when you said that Lee-that whoever that is-" Jamie pointed "-wasn't really Lee."

"That's what I meant," Amanda said.

"So it wasn't really Lee who tried to hurt Jenna, it was him." Jamie said, relief evident in his voice. Amanda nodded.

Lee's face darkened. "He tried to hurt Jenna?" He said. "How?"

"He pushed her down and tried to hit her," Jamie said. "I stopped him and Mom kicked him out."

Lee said nothing for a moment, then he clapped Jamie on the shoulder and pulled his stepson into a brief hug. "Thank you," he said.

"Daddy!" Jenna said. She squirmed out of Jamie's grasp and ran over to Lee, who swooped her up in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. Jenna rested her head on Lee's shoulder.

"How's my little munchkin?" he asked her.

"Fine," Jenna said in a small voice. She looked down at Ren Jepard, then up at Lee, a pensive expression on her face. . "Bad man's gone?" She asked.

"That's right," Lee said, his arms tightening protectively around his daughter. "The bad man will never bother you again, Jenna." He looked at Amanda. "We need to go to the Agency-they can send someone to pick him up and Billy needs to know what's going on."

**October 30, 1991**

**8:30 PM**

"Ren Jepard," Francine shivered, her fingers absently running across the small scar on her leg where she'd been shot by the man while trying to protect Amanda. "Not someone I'd ever want to see again."

"Hopefully you won't have to." Lee told her. He and Amanda were sitting on the sofa in Billy's office, Lee holding a sleeping Jenna in his arms. Probably because of everything that had happened recently, the two-year-old didn't seem to want to let Lee out of her sight. They still had decided to take Jamie over to Joe's house-not that Amanda believed that Jamie was in any real danger anymore, but she'd found it best to err on the side of caution.

Billy shook his head in bemusement. "We knew there might be an assassination attempt, but I never dreamed they'd go this far. Someone really doesn't want this microdot to surface."

"Someone who had to know that we were assigned to the case, Sir." Amanda said.

"A mole," Billy said. "The question is who? The only people who are supposed to know about this operation are in this room. Scarecrow, do you remember anyone else being there while you were being held at the warehouse?"

"Billy, all I remember after talking to Ren Jepard was having a needle stuck in my arm over and over," Lee said. "I don't remember any other faces or voices."

The office door swung open, and Julie Porter stood there with a stack of papers. "Francine, I finished the expense accounts," she said. "I put them all on a di-" her eyes widened and her face grew pale as she saw Lee and Amanda sitting there. "I-uh-I have to go," she said.

"Something bothering you, Julie?" Francine said acidly, standing up and blocking the girl's way.

"What makes you think that, Ms. Desmond?" Julie said.

"The way you're looking at Lee like you've just seen a ghost," Francine said, crossing her arms. "And it just occurred to me that you're the only other one who could have known about Patrov and the microdot."

Julie was silent for a moment. Without warning she threw the papers in Francine's face, pushed the older woman to the floor and ran out of the office. Billy pushed a silent alarm under his desk, and Julie was grabbed by security guards while running through the bullpen. Francine picked herself up, looking on with obvious satisfaction as Julie Porter was handcuffed and led away.

"I was going to fire her anyway," Francine said.

The phone in Billy's office rang; Billy picked it up. " Melrose here," he said. "Wait a minute-he what?" He listened for a moment. "Well you better find him fast," he said. Billy slowly hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"That was the team we sent over to pick up Ren Jepard," Billy said. "He appears to have escaped."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

**October 30, 1991**

**10:15 PM**

_A slow waltz was playing as the masked couples whirled around on the polished ballroom floor. Lee wasn't dancing, however-he was searching. She had to be here, he thought. He couldn't have lost her, not after all this. Then he saw her. _

_"Amanda," he whispered. She looked at him, her eyes filled with fear and sadness, trying to pull away from the arms that held her-the face that was just like his, only filled with coldness and evil. _

_"Checkmate, Stetson," Ren Jepard said, as he put the gun up against Amanda's head and pulled the trigger… _

_"No!" Lee shouted. Someone was calling his name, but the only thing he could concentrate on was Amanda-who fell to the ground as the gunshot rang out and Jepard laughed… _

"Lee?" a voice was calling his name. "Lee, wake up," a hand shook his shoulder. Lee opened his eyes and saw Francine standing in front of him. . "I'm sorry," he said, trying to shake the nightmare images from his mind. "I must have nodded off."

"It's understandable, after what you've been through," Francine said. "Billy wanted to brief you on the current situation."

"Daddy?" Jenna stirred in her father's arms, dark eyes blinking sleepily. Amanda, who had been resting her head on her husband's shoulder, yawned and looked up at Francine.

"What's going on?" she said.

"To be honest, not a lot," Francine admitted. "Julie's refusing to talk-Billy's been in there with her for an hour and she hasn't given us any clue to Ren's whereabouts."

Jenna was looking down at Lee's wrists, which were bruised and rubbed raw from the ropes which had held him. "Daddy got an owie?" She said.

"Daddy's fine," Lee said. "Just be quiet now while the grownups are talking-like this, see?" He put his finger on his lips and Jenna imitated him, keeping her finger across her mouth.

"What about the agents sent to retrieve him?" Lee asked Francine.

"No luck there, either," Francine said. "Chances are that he's lying low until the Ball tomorrow night. In the meantime it's not safe for you and Amanda to go home, so we've arranged for a suite for you at the Cumberland tonight. Did you still want Jenna to stay with me?"

Lee looked down at Jenna, who was still keeping silent but had now wrapped her arms around him again. "I don't-" he began.

"Not tonight," Amanda said, stroking her daughter's hair. "Jenna's had a rough day and I sort of think she needs us right now. But if you can take her trick or treating tomorrow night while we're at the ball that would be a big help."

Francine hesitated, a slightly panicked expression on her face. "Sure, It's no problem," she finally said. "No problem at all."

**October 30, 1991**

**11:30 PM**

Lee came out of the bathroom, wearing an undershirt and blue boxers. Amanda was wearing a nightgown and robe, standing over the child-sized bed where Jenna was sleeping. Lee put his arms around his wife from behind. Amanda jumped with surprise, giving a startled cry.

"Relax, Mrs. Stetson, it's only me," he said, planting soft kisses on the side of her neck as he held her.

"I'm just glad that it really is you," Amanda said, leaning her neck back, her lips meeting his briefly. "You have no idea how frightened I was."

"I was frightened too," Lee said, resting his chin on the top of Amanda's head. "I didn't know if I'd ever see my family again, and the thought of Ren being there instead was-"

Lee broke off his sentence as Jenna stirred suddenly, making a soft sound. Both he and Amanda held their breath until she went back to sleep,

"Let's go in the other room," Amanda whispered. "I don't want to wake her." Arm and arm Lee and Amanda walked into the main area closing the door behind them. They sat together on the sofa.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Lee said. "I was sitting in the chair over there, and you were sitting on this sofa reading a magazine."

"I remember," Amanda said, her tone teasing as her fingers traced the curve of his arm. "You kept looking over at me and then you tried to pretend you weren't."

"Yeah, well you were blushing," Lee said. "You were staring at that magazine so hard I thought it might burst into flame."

"Then Francine came and broke the spell," Amanda said. A serious expression flitted across her features suddenly. "So much has changed since then Lee, but one thing hasn't. It's still all about Ren Jepard and he's still trying to kill us."

"Yeah I know," Lee said. "And he almost succeeded. If I hadn't been there-" he shuddered.

"Hey," Amanda leaned her head against Lee's chest and slipped her hand into his. Lee ran his thumb lightly over the top. "We can't think about what-ifs, Lee," she said. "You were there and that's what matters. Jenna and Jamie are safe."

"Jenna," Lee said, his mind going back to what Jamie had said. "Amanda, when Ren tried to hit Jenna-she didn't think that was me, did she?"

"Lee Stetson," Amanda said in disbelief. "Have you seen the way Jenna's been clinging to you all evening? Those are not the actions of someone who's frightened of their father."

"I know that, Amanda," Lee struggled to put his feelings into words. "I just don't want her to think that I could ever do something like that to her."

"Well she didn't and she doesn't," Amanda said. "In fact, Jenna knew before any of us. She kept saying that Ren wasn't her Daddy –she even yelled 'No' when he tried to kiss me."

"Well that's because Jenna's a very gifted child," Lee said. "What about you?"

"Well, I knew something was wrong," Amanda said. "Everything felt wrong. It felt like someone had taken my husband away and replaced him with a different person-which I guess they had, but I didn't know it at the time. What I couldn't figure out was how it had happened so quickly. Jamie was watching that Invasion of the Bodysnatchers movie and I had some crazy notion that you were a pod person and –what?"

Lee was laughing, partly at Amanda's idea and partly at the way she could give a long speech without taking a single breath. "Oh Amanda-a pod person?" He said.

"Don't laugh," Amanda said. "I didn't know what else to think. Anyway, Jenna tried to grab something in his bag and that's when Ren tried to hit her. I threw him out and when I searched the bag I saw the penicillin, made a few phone calls and put the pieces together."

"And you didn't tell anyone about your pod person theory," Lee said. "Not Jamie, or Francine, or Billy or the Police-"

Amanda sat up, facing him. "Look Stetson," she said with mock sternness. "What do I have to do to make you stop talking about pod people?"

With a wicked grin Lee pulled her against him. "I can think of a few things," he said.

"You know," Amanda said as she ran her hands over Lee's shoulders. "I always wondered what could have happened that night if Francine hadn't interrupted us."

"Want to find out?" Lee said, as their lips met in a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**October 31, 1991**

**6:00 PM**

"I am not going to wear this tonight," Lee said as he studied himself in the hotel's bathroom mirror.

"Honestly, Lee, how bad can it be?" Amanda's voice floated in from the bedroom, where she was getting herself and Jenna ready.

"Amanda, I look ridiculous." Lee said. "That's how bad it can be. You should have let me go and pick out the costumes."

"Listen," Amanda said, "after what happened the last time I don't think I'll ever send you shopping by yourself again. Francine told me that these were the best couples' costumes that the store had left, and what she picked out for Jenna is adorable."

"I'm glad someone looks adorable," Lee muttered.

. "Aren't you coming out?" Amanda said. "The car will be here any minute to take us to the hotel."

"Okay," Lee said. "Only if you promise not to laugh."

"Lee, I promise," Amanda said. Lee opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Amanda was sitting on the bed in a red velvet gown and a medieval-looking headdress. In her lap sat Jenna, dressed like a little orange jack-o-lantern.

"Oh my-" Amanda had to bite down on her lips as she looked at her husband. "It's really, well-" her lips were firmly closed, but a suspicious sound managed to escape.

"You promised not to laugh," Lee said accusingly.

"I'm not -You know, it's really not that bad," Amanda said. "It's very heroic looking. And anyway-I've always wanted to be Maid Marian."

"You make a stunning Maid Marian," Lee said, taking Amanda's hand and pressing it against his lips. "And Jenna is an adorable pumpkin. But in the meantime I have to wear a hat with a feather in it."

Amanda stood, Jenna still in her arms. The expression on her face was suddenly serious. "We have more than Halloween costumes to worry about tonight," she reminded him

"I know," Lee said. He had spoken to Billy an hour ago- Julie was refusing to cooperate with Agency interrogators and Ren Jepard was still a free man. The dream that he'd had earlier, of Ren holding Amanda with a gun to her head, came flooding back.

"Amanda, stay close to me tonight," Lee said. "We know Ren's going to pull something tonight. I don't want anything to happen to you.

"Or to Patrov and the microdot," Amanda said.

"That too," Lee said.

"The mic'odot?" Jenna repeated, her head craning upwards to look at her parents.

"Like you said, we're really going to have to start watching what we say around her," Amanda said. "Now Jenna," she said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I want you to be good for Aunt Francine tonight, okay?"

"Want to stay with you, Mommy," Jenna's lip quivered. "And Daddy. Pease?"

"Jenna, you can't," Amanda said.

"Pease, Daddy," Jenna said.

"No, Mommy's right, munchkin," Lee said, tousling her hair as he also kissed Jenna's cheek. "Be good and we'll be home before you know it. Okay?"

"'Kay," Jenna said tearfully.

Just then the doorbell rang. Amanda's hand found Lee's and held it.

"It's showtime," she murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**October 31, 1991**

**7:00 PM**

"How are we supposed to locate Patrov?" Amanda said to her husband. She and Lee stood together in the foyer of the Mclean Gardens Ballroom. "We don't even know what he looks like." She kept her voice low, although it really didn't matter. The guests milling around on the gleaming black and white marble floor certainly weren't paying them any attention.

"According to what Billy told me, he's supposed to find us," Lee said, his voice close to her ear. "He'll walk up, say the recognition phrase to us and then he'll hand you the drink with a napkin. The napkin will contain the microdot."

"Oh my- Lee, what's the recognition phrase?" Amanda hissed.

"Didn't you read the file?" Lee said.

"Skimmed it," Amanda said. "In case you haven't noticed the last couple of days have been a little crazy."

"Point taken," Lee said. He bent down, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered the phrase. "Did you get that?" he asked Amanda as he straightened back up.

"Perfectly," Amanda said, re-adjusting her headdress and feeling the rising heat in her cheeks. Four years of marriage, Amanda thought, and he still has the power to do that. "So if everything goes as planned it should be a piece of cake," she said. "Which probably won't happen."

"Probably not," Lee said, his eyes scanning the crowd. "I think we can count on Mr. Jepard to start something. Just stay sharp." He offered his wife his arm, and together they went into the ballroom, which was lavishly decorated in black and orange. A large banner proclaimed in glittery letters that this was the '34th Annual Great Pumpkin Masquerade Ball' and true to the name, instead of a chandelier on the ceiling there hung a giant paper-maché pumpkin. The music playing in the background was from the '20s, a Rodgers and Hart song that Amanda recognized as "The Blue Room."

"Lee Stetson!" A blond woman wearing a French maid's outfit came walking towards them. In her hand she held an almost empty glass of champagne. "Or should I say, Robin Hood. That's so cute! And Maid Marian?"

"Hello, Celeste," Amanda said. It had been eight years, and Celeste Van Kreswinkle didn't seem to have changed at all. The woman stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry," Celeste said, "have we met?"

"Only once," Amanda said. "I was dressed up as a housewife at the time."

"Celeste, this is Amanda," Lee said. "My wife."

"Wow," Celeste said, her eyes widening with surprise. "That's marvelous." She looked at Lee. "How about a dance for old time's sake?" she said.

"Not right now," Lee said. A waiter came up to Lee.

"Excuse me, sir," he said. "But there's a call for you in the foyer from a Francine Desmond-I was told it was concerning your daughter and that it was priority one?"

"Jenna?" Lee said.

"What about Jenna?" Amanda asked quickly.

"As I understand it there's been an accident," the waiter said.

"Oh my gosh, Lee," Amanda said. Lee put a hand on Amanda's arm. She could tell that her husband was trying to remain calm, but his eyes were full of apprehension.

"We don't know anything yet," he said. "It could be-just wait here and I'll find out what this is all about. And keep an eye out for Jepard." Amanda watched as her husband followed the waiter and disappeared into the crowd. Celeste kept up a string of inane chatter, but she wasn't listening. Amanda's nails dug into her palms. Jenna had an accident – that could mean almost anything- a fall, a car accident, choking on a piece of candy-did Francine know the Heimlich maneuver?

"Excuse me," a man's voice said. "But I think this dance is mine."

The recognition code! Amanda turned around and saw-Lee. Except that it wasn't Lee. Ren Jepard was wearing a tuxedo.

"Oh wow," Celeste said, staring wide-eyed at the man. "I've just been drinking way too much." She stumbled off into the crowd.

"Pleased to see me, Mrs. Stetson?" Ren said. "You can't be all that surprised." Casually he moved his coat aside, letting Amanda see that he was armed.

"It has a silencer," Ren said. "Don't think I have any qualms about using it." His hands ran down Amanda's arms- it was creepy –the way that he looked just like Lee but his touch felt so wrong. With a shiver she tried to move away, but Ren grabbed her upper arms in a bruising grip. "Sorry for the diversion," Ren said, "but I thought we needed some time alone."

The telephone call, Amanda thought. It had been engineered to separate them. She felt a brief moment of relief at knowing that Jenna was safe, but Lee… "What did you do to Lee?" She said.

"He'll wake up with a headache," Ren said. He kept a tight grip on her as he pushed her upstairs toward the balcony overlooking the ballroom. "If I were you, Mrs. Stetson, I'd worry about myself. You see, once I kill Patrov, you become a loose end."

"You'll shoot both of us here?" Amanda asked.

"If I have to," Ren said. "But you see this," he dug into his pocket and produced a hypodermic full of clear fluid- "This kills within minutes and leaves no trace. All it takes is a little for each of you and the world will believe you both had heart attacks. Enough talking now –I believe this is our contact."

Ren let go of her arms and draped one of his arms over her shoulder. Amanda resisted the urge to grab his arm and fling it away from her. A small man with dark hair approached them, a drink in his hand. The words of the recognition code came in halting and awkward English.

"Excuse…me-I think this dance is mine?" Dimitri Patrov said.

"Yes," Amanda said, reaching out her hand to take the napkin and the drink. Part of her desperately wanted to warn Patrov, but she couldn't. She could feel Ren's eyes watching her every move. He plucked the napkin from her grasp and stuffed it inside the pocket of his tuxedo.

"Thank you," Ren Jepard said, taking out his gun while still keeping it concealed under his jacket pocket. "If you'll both follow me."

Dimitri Patrov's eyes widened. "I don't understand," he said. "I was told the Scarecrow would help."

"He's not Scarecrow," Amanda said. "He just looks like him."

"Enough talking, Amanda." Ren snapped. He herded them over to a dark corner beside the balcony and removed the needle from his jacket. Ren grabbed Amanda's wrist, pulling her arm towards him. Amanda's agency training kicked in and she pulled her arm out in a sudden twisting motion, inadvertently knocking the needle from his arm. Ren knocked her to the ground and pulled out his gun.

"I told you I wouldn't hesitate to shoot, didn't I?" he said. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and a flower of red blossomed across Ren's chest. Ren Jepard looked down at his shirt as if he were surprised- then his eyes closed. Amanda watched as he seemed to topple backwards in slow motion, generating screams below as he hit the ballroom floor with a sickening splat.

She turned around to see Lee, gun in hand and a resolute expression on his face. He was missing his hat and sporting a fresh bruise on his forehead. Other than that Lee seemed to be unhurt. Amanda ran to him and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. Amanda closed her eyes briefly, reveling in his scent, his closeness. Now this felt just right, she thought.

"You okay?" Lee asked her.

"I'm fine," Amanda said. "I'm just awfully glad that you're here and you're you."

"So am I, Mrs. Stetson," Lee said. "And the microdot?"

"He took it," Patrov said, speaking for the first time.

"No he didn't," Amanda broke her embrace with Lee. She unfolded her hand and showed them the dot lying in her palm. "All Ren Jepard got was a napkin," she said.

"Well then," Lee said, wrapping his arms around her, his hazel eyes peering into hers. "What do you say we drop this off at the agency and then-"

"And then?" Amanda said.

"I was thinking something along the lines of home and bed," Lee said.

"Stetson, you've read my mind," Amanda said with a small chuckle.

**October 31, 1991**

**9:45 PM**

"When I asked Francine to take Jenna trick-or-treating I didn't think it would be around the Agency," Amanda said as she climbed into bed beside Lee, switching off the lamp on her bedside table.

"No," Lee said. "Still, it was a good idea-every office had some sort of candy in it-Jenna's got a bagful. Even Dr. Smyth gave her something."

"Not a cigar I hope," Amanda said dryly.

"No, a Reese's cup," Lee said with a laugh. "Nice to know he can get into the spirit of things-at least a little."

"So, everything is back to normal," Amanda said, her hands intertwining with Lee. "Or what passes for normal in this family. And Ren Jepard is really gone?"

"Really gone," Lee said, rolling over on his side to face Amanda and take her into his arms. "This time it's permanent."

"Good," Amanda said quietly. She didn't like to be happy about anyone's death, but that man had come so close to destroying her family-permanently.

"Can we stop talking now?" Lee said, running his hands down her back. "There are other things we could be doing."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Amanda said. "You have to show me, Mr. Stetson."

And Lee was only too happy to show her.


End file.
